


После клуба

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: AU: пост-канон, Мибучи и Хаяма не знакомыБета: Altie





	1. Поехали ко мне?

В переулке, на который выходил чёрный ход клуба, метался сырой ветер. Прислонясь к холодной стене, Лео следил, как на проводах раскачиваются лампочки, расплывающиеся в сладковатом дыме травки. Котаро, без всякого стеснения прижавшийся к его плечу своим, снова затянулся и вернул косячок. Мягкий гул басов из-за закрытой двери, шелест листвы, тихое сопение и тёплое дыхание на шее. Лео скосил глаза: прикрыв веки, рыжий словно обнюхивал его, наклоняясь всё ближе. Странный парень. Слишком… — влажно блеснувший язык прошёлся по губам — прямой.

Лео поднял лицо к небу, завешенному низкими облаками, затянулся и плавно повёл рукой в сторону. Котаро шевельнулся, пропуская её между стеной и собой, горячим дыханием обожгло ключицы. Лео положил ладонь на плоскую ягодицу, склонив голову к плечу; затянулся ещё, подставляя поцелуям шею. От аккуратных прикосновений сухих губ по спине и животу волнами пробегали мурашки. Он закрыл глаза, расслабился, позволяя себя обнять, мягко прижать к стене, мял пальцами поджарую задницу в слишком свободных джинсах, наслаждаясь медленно растущим возбуждением. Котаро целовал ласково, едва касаясь губами, словно не до конца уверенный в согласии. Лео, отбросив окурок, поднял его лицо за подбородок, потянулся к губам, выдыхая дым в чужой рот.

Язык, губы, ладони. «…Поехали ко мне?» Поехали.

Напряжённое молчание в такси и горячие пальцы на колене. Ярко освещённый подъезд.

Котаро щурился, сжимая в ладони ключи, смотрел в точку где-то у правого уха Лео, пока они ждали лифт. И мгновенно прижал его к стене кабинки, стоило дверям закрыться. Лео жадно целовал в ответ, кусался, шарил руками уже не по джинсам — под эластичной тканью трусов, представляя свой член между крепкими бледными ягодицами. Буквально слышал, как тихие постанывания сменятся криком. О, он заставит этого очаровательно жадного парня стонать во весь голос, просить ещё. Заставит.

Они почти выпали на лестничную площадку, не сумев расцепиться. Котаро открывал дверь на ощупь, второй рукой пытаясь стянуть с Лео ветровку. Тот, ни на миг не прерывая поцелуй, возился с его ремнём и ширинкой. Дверь поддалась неожиданно, Котаро, ввалившись в прихожую, мгновенно выпустил ключи из рук, содрал, наконец, с Лео куртку, схватился за его ремень, получил по рукам и тут же оказался прижат лицом к стене. Навалившись на него всем телом, Лео выцарапал из заднего кармана презерватив — двойная смазка, как раз для таких случаев, — высвободил из узких джинсов эрегированный член, прижался пахом к тёплой заднице.

— Вот чёрт… — выдохнул рыжий, пытаясь обернуться, — а он у тебя большой, да?

— Тссс, — Лео облизнулся, заталкивая ему в рот указательный и средний пальцы, — не бойся, я буду нежен.

Котаро не боялся: обвил языком его пальцы, сам стянул с ягодиц приспущенные трусы, нащупав пенис Лео, восторженно выдохнул.

Тянуть не было сил, Лео постарался хоть сколько-нибудь подготовить его, но входил всё равно туго, коротко толкаясь, чтобы не травмировать. Распластавшись по стене, поджав от нетерпения пальцы на руках, после третьего-четвёртого толчка Котаро качнул бёдрами, еле слышно застонал, прогнулся в пояснице. Лео прихватил его покрепче и одним движением засадил почти до упора. Замер, прижавшись к напряжённой спине, провёл языком по шее к уху, медленно вдохнул, выходя наполовину. И выдохнул. Котаро коротко ахнул от резкого толчка. Плавно на вдохе — быстро на выдохе, вдооох-выдох. Лео прекрасно знал, как действует чужое дыхание над ухом. Покачиваясь ему в такт, рыжий шумно втягивал носом воздух и тихо постанывал, выдыхая. Вдох-толчок, вдох-стон, толчок, толчок.

Опираясь на стену одной рукой, придерживая другой бёдра Котаро, стонущего всё протяжнее, Лео время от времени прихватывал губами краешек уха, готовый урчать от смены тональности. Плавно, ритмично выходил почти полностью и резким движением возвращался, тихо вздыхал от сводящего яйца возбуждения. Сдерживал себя: вдох-выдох, назад-вперёд, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, короткий вдох-вдох-вдох. Быстрее. Не забывать дышать! Вцепиться в стонущего, выгибающегося под ним рыжего и наконец-то отпустить себя, кричать в унисон, двигаться быстрее, ещё быстрее, пока, всхлипнув, Котаро не задрожит, кончая, и кончить самому от этой дрожи.

Прижавшись к взмокшей спине, Лео улыбнулся. Потрясающе. Рыжий нравился всё сильнее, в его арсенале наверняка найдётся пара интересных поз и глубокий минет. Хотя... пожалуй, Лео почти готов сам ему отсосать, лишь бы он стонал так же сладко.

Теперь можно убрать использованный презерватив, разуться и, посмеиваясь и избавляясь от оставшейся одежды, добраться, наконец, до постели.

Чтобы продолжить.


	2. Наутро

Лео задёрнул прозрачную шторку, включил воду. На угловой полочке — самые простые шампунь и мыло из ближайшего комбини. От таких ужасно сохнет кожа, но на раз сойдёт, всё равно он собирался сделать дома пару спа-процедур.

В дверь постучали. Дождавшись разрешения, Котаро вошёл с внушительной стопкой полотенец и одежды — для одного человека этого было явно многовато. Подставив голову под струи воды, Лео украдкой косился на него: рыжий сложил вещи на крышку стиральной машины, скинул тапочки и, не спрашивая, скользнул за шторку. 

Классика.

Поправив лейку, чтобы вода попадала на них обоих, Лео прикрыл глаза, чувствуя осторожные пальцы на плечах и спине. Повозившись с флаконами, Котаро начал его намыливать: круговыми движениями прошёлся от шеи к пояснице, задержался, массируя ягодицы, положил ладони на живот. Лео прижался к нему спиной, чувствуя задом стояк, откинул голову назад, подставляя шею деликатным поцелуям, и довольно выгнулся, когда пальцы рыжего добрались до сосков. Возбуждение подступало медленно. После нескольких оргазмов, полученных ночью, Лео совершенно не желал бурного утреннего секса, но неспешный массаж, лёгкие укусы и поцелуи… это заводило. Скосив глаза вниз и посмотрев на руки, ласкающие его член, он повёл плечами и развернулся.

Котаро ждал этого: поднял лицо, подставляя губы поцелуям, прижался бёдрами, обнимая Лео за талию. Какое-то время они просто целовались. Медленно, исследуя рот языком, без болезненных укусов, от которых до сих пор зудели губы. Лео водил пальцами вдоль выступающих позвонков, аккуратно царапнул ногтями по рёбрам, огладил ямочки на пояснице, положил ладони на ягодицы и слегка развёл, нащупывая отверстие. Котаро вздрогнул, дёрнул губой, и Лео тут же отпустил его.

— Извини, — рыжий виновато покраснел. — Давно никого не было.

Лео прекрасно понимал, что после того как он трахал Котаро, тому и просто сидеть должно быть больно, но изнутри поднималась досада: сам же полез! И что теперь? Дрочить друг на друга? Видимо, в его взгляде что-то мелькнуло. Котаро тут же к нему прильнул, лизнул недовольно поджатые губы, зашептал:

— Я всё сделаю, не сердись, — и, целуя грудь, живот, с некоторым трудом опустился на колени.

Что ж, это будет даже лучше. Лео собрал мокрые короткие волосы в кулак. У Котаро явно был опыт и полностью отсутствовало стеснение: он смотрел на Лео, не отрываясь, таким взглядом, будто не он — ему отсасывают. Спустя несколько минут рыжий опустил одну руку и начал себе надрачивать, всё так же бесстыдно разглядывая внезапно смутившегося Лео.

Краска залила щёки, уши горели, на него никогда не смотрели так, на него ещё никогда не дрочили так в открытую. Это смущало и возбуждало ещё сильнее. Лео пытался отвести взгляд, но не мог, забывал дышать, неосознанно насаживая Котаро ртом на свой член жёстче, глядя, как тот двигает рукой всё быстрее. И с хриплым стоном кончил ему в горло через какую-то жалкую пару минут. Рыжий спустил, наверное, одновременно с Лео. Сглотнул и, довольно облизываясь, сменил позу, прижавшись щекой к его бедру. 

Привалившись плечом к стене, но не чувствуя холода кафеля, Лео бездумно посмотрел на красные пятна от укусов и засосов на плечах и лопатках Котаро, увидел синяк от пальцев на щиколотке, который сам же и оставил. Кто бы мог подумать, что знакомство на одну ночь окажется таким удачным.

Глупо потакать животной похоти, но, чёрт возьми, он не собирался терять такого любовника, пусть для этого и придётся нарушить собственные правила. Потянув Котаро за руку, Лео заставил его подняться, обхватил ладонями лицо, настойчиво целуя, пока тот не ответил. В конце концов, решать некоторые вопросы станет гораздо проще, если у него появится постоянный партнёр.

Тем более что рыжий, судя по всему, не против.

— Ты останешься на завтрак? — глядя в пол кабинки, спросил Котаро, пока Лео вытирался.

Напряжённые плечи, нервное постукивание пальцем по бедру — он явно подрастерял уверенность.

— Если у тебя есть кофе, — на всякий случай Лео дал ему возможность передумать.

Котаро просиял:

— Я сварю тебе лучший кофе в городе.

Видимо, всё-таки придётся купить ему нормальный гель для душа и бальзам. Да и пусть.


End file.
